


Breaking Away

by SerStolas



Series: Post Rogue One Stories [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children of Rogue One, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Rogue One, Star Wars Resistance, defecting, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: The Children of Rogue One lose faith in the New Republic and defect to the Resistance.  Ties into the future of characters from As It Breaks.Warning - this one is completely self-indulgent.  I was reading about Poe Dameron's defection and got inspired.  Of course the Rogue One characters would join the Resistance if they had survived!Chapters are not in chronological order, as this is more a series of one shots strung together.  The year of each chapter will be posted in each chapter summary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasFilms/Disney

ABY 29

They’d known this day was coming since the days they’d first trained for the New Republic as peacekeepers. When General Organa had been disgraced, they’d communicated on encrypted channels. The decision had been an easy one, for the three children of Rebel Alliance soldiers. When all three had requested leave from their respective positions at the same time, it may have raised some eyebrows, but they were family after all.

They met on some backwater planet, away from the prying eyes of New Republic forces. 

The moment all three Andor children met in some backalley cantina, they all knew there was no going back. 

Dobeen Kal-Andor sat with Jaq Andor, his arm casually draped around his husband as they caught sight of Biva and Lev Andor slipping into the cantina. The tall Togruta nodded to his brother and sister in law.

Lev’s expression held suppressed excitement. Biva’s was far more reserved. Jaq frowned faintly as he watched his sister. There was a buried sorrow in her eyes he hadn’t seen the last time he’d spoken to her over holocall.

“So this is it?” Lev asked his older brother as he slid into the booth across from Dobeen and Jaq.

“Looks like it,” Jaq replied, taking a sip of the watered down swill that passed for ale here. “I put in a call to Shona, she should be here tomorrow morning.”

Biva’s brows creased. The green Mirialan looked faintly concerned. “Does she know where to take us.”

“She’s Bodhi and Vexei Rook’s daughter, she has more contacts than Mama and Papa in some ways,” Jaq snorted. “Yes, she knows where to go.”

They didn’t say the words ‘Resistance Base’ aloud. They never knew who might be listening.

“Where’s Euxor?” Dobeen asked, frowning at Biva. He knew that Biva and the human male were engaged, so not seeing him here was odd.

Biva’s eyes clouded a moment and she straightened.

“First Order Attack on one of the outlying colonies,” she replied in a very low, taunt voice. “He was on kriffing patrol duty.”

Jaq and Dobeen both stiffened. Lev put an arm around his sister, though she remained carefully upright.

“How long ago?” Jaq asked.

“Two weeks,” Biva spat. “If my decision wasn’t made before, it is now.” She clenched her fist. “And no I don’t want to talk about it.”

Dobeen and Jaq could only nod.  
“We’ll make it count,” Lev told his sister.

She only shrugged and grabbed Jaq’s drink from across the table, draining the rest of the tumbler.

If her brothers and brother in law kept a close eye on her the rest of the night and she noticed, Biva didn’t say anything about it.

They all arrived, mostly sober, at the spaceport the next morning, waiting at a pre-appointed berth. 

When the _Breakwater_ landed and the cargo hatch dropped, none of them wasted time before boarding. 

Shona Rook met them in the cargo bay, a tall human woman that Jaq had met twice before, once at the wedding, with her. The dark skinned woman regarded the Andor siblings with steady brown eyes and gave them a welcoming smile. 

“All aboard,” Naeim Rook greeted them. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Naeim,” Lev greeted his cousin’s wife. “Good to know we’re in good hands.”

Naeim chuckled. “Oh aye, Shona and I will get you there in one piece. We’ve done a couple of supply runs already to the base.”

It took a few hours before Shona to ensure the ship was refueled, but soon enough they were off.

After Biva’s third tumbler of whiskey, Shona firmly cut her off.

“Drinking yourself to a stupor won’t bring him back,” Shona replied in a caustic tone.

Biva glared at her cousin.

“Don’t look at me that way, Biva. I know how you feel, believe me I do, but you cannot drink yourself stupid.”

“Or she’ll kick your sheb the way I kicked hers,” Naeim replied calmly. 

Biva locked herself her quarters and refused to come out for the rest of the flight.

Jaq and Lev drew straws on the approach to D’Qar. Lev got the short straw.

“Biva, you have to come out,” Jaq insisted, knocking on the door. “Or so help me I will hack this door. We’re about to land.”

It took another ten minutes to convince her to open the door willingly. Jaq took a good look at his sister and shook his head. At least she hadn’t been drinking for the past day and a half, but clearly she’d seen better days. 

“Come on, Biva,” he told her quietly. “We will have friends on base at least, you know that. You’re no good to the Resistance if you drink yourself to a stupor…and Euxor wouldn’t want this of you.”

Her back stiffened, but Biva grabbed clothing from her bag and went to the ship’s refresher. By the time they landed, she was cleaned and dressed, though red-eyed, and standing with her brothers and brother in law as they hit D’Qar.

None of them were surprised at the small crowd that had gathered as she ship landed. Nor could they find themselves surprised when Bodhi and Vexei Rook met them at the end of the cargo ramp. Vexei took a long look at Biva and pulled her into a tight hug, and Biva could not find it in herself to pull back from her aunt.

“You’re parents are scheduled to arrive in another few days,” Bodhi informed Jaq and Lev as Vexei took charge of Biva.

Jaq frowned. “Mama and Papa, why?”

Dobeen snorted and slugged his husband lightly in the shoulder. “You didn’t think your cousin wouldn’t send word to your parents that you were defecting from the New Republic to the Resistance, Jaq?” he asked. “I’m surprised they aren’t already here, actually,” he glanced at Bodhi.

“They were, a few weeks ago,” Bodhi replied. “But then Baze was having some issues with Chirrut and they took a short leave.”

“How are my uncles?” Lev asked.

Bodhi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Baze and Chirrut aren’t getting any younger,” he admitted. “But they agreed to remain with Kes Dameron back on Yavin 4, help him out where they can. Though they would prefer to be here.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised to see you,” Jaq admitted.

Bodhi laughed. “Vexei and I have been running supply runs for almost a year,” he admitted. “Shona and Naiem joined up earlier this year. It’s a kriffing family reunion.”

“Almost,” Biva said softly from where she still pressed her head against her aunt’s shoulder.

Bodhi nodded, sorrow flickering over his expression. He exchanged a glance with Vexei and she nodded, then shifted and put an arm around Biva’s shoulder. “Why don’t you and I take a walk?” Vexei suggested as she lead Biva away.

“Well, you all might as well report to General Organa, you three at least,” Bodhi said to Lev, Dobeen, and Jaq. “She won’t be surprised.

Within a few weeks, the Rogue One children had settled into life on the Resistance Base. Jaq got pulled into the pilots pool, Dobeen and Biva were training and running short operations with the ground pounders, and Lev was in the medical wing, treating injuries as they came in. 

No one seemed surprised to see the young medic defect from the New Republic, and his help was gladly accepted in the medical wards of D’Qar base.

The arrival of Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso-Andor was greeted with muted joy by their children. The Andor children worried about their parents, the Andor parents worried about their children, and it was the start of a cold war, and they all felt the hole where Euxor had been previously, but there was still joy of being with family again.

Almost three months had passed when Dobeen’s squad was called away on a rescue mission.

“Former New Republic forces ran into some trouble on the outer rim,” Dobeen explained to his husband and sister in law as he suited up. “Guess my squad drew the straw this time, you’ll probably be on next time Biva.”

The Mirialan nodded as she checked over his blaster. “Just be careful,” she told him. “We don’t need another hole in this family.” Her eyes went distant a moment, as they always did when she thought of Euxor, but then she shrugged and turned back to her duty.

Dobeen was surprised when the squad was assigned to the _Oblivion_ , since it obviously wasn’t a military ship, for the extraction.

“Those are in short supply,” Bodhi explained as Dobeen and his squad settled into the crew quarters. “And Vexei and I have done an extraction before. I’ll stay on ship while she goes with you.”

It was nearly a week later when the _Oblivion_ returned to base. Jaq Andor had just gotten off of a patrol and desperate needed a shower, but he was there, gnawing on a purloined ration bar as he waited for the ship to land. There’d been one communication from the _Oblivion_ since they’d left, alerting medical to be on hand when they landed.

Lev shoved his older brother out of the way as the ship landed. He and three other medics hurried aboard with stretchers to move the two critical patients they’d received reports of.

Jaq waited anxiously until Dobeen limped off the ship. He gave Jaq a surprising grin and pulled Jaq into a tight embrace. “We’ve got to find Biva!”

Then Dobeen was off, limping through the base on a search for his sister in law, leaving Jaq following behind, confused as Force.

Biva was on the mats with another groundpounder when Dobeen came barreling into the room. “Biva, you’ve got to get to medical. We found him.”

Biva dropped her opponent and stared dumbly at her brother in law.

Jaq blinked, picking up on Dobeen’s words at last. “You can’t mean?”

“We extracted Euxor and half his squad,” Dobeen replied to the unspoken question. A shadow passed over his face “It’s bad and he needs surgery, but they do expect him to survive.”

Biva bolted from the training room.

It was nearly four in the morning local time, the following morning, when Euxor awoken from surgery, and saw the brightest smile he’d ever seen on an exhausted Biva’s face.

The war was beginning again, but perhaps they would all be okay. At least they were together.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue One crew and their children settle into the Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts

Jaq Andor eyed the stew like substance sliding off his spoon and back into his bowl with some suspicion. "Are we even sure this is meat?" he asked for the third time that evening.

His mother smirked faintly at him. "It's better than the ration bars your father and I lived on while we were stationed on Hoth. Quit complaining. It's some kind of protein."

"Jaq may have a point," Cassian put in, regarding his own bowl. He suppressed a grin when his wife glared at him. "He's in his 20s, Jyn, we can't tell him not to complain about his food anymore."

Jyn rolled her eyes. "I swear you Andor boys." She shook her head.

It had never mattered that two of their children were adopted, Jaq and Biva had both picked up on traits from their parents. The fact that all three of the Andor children had defected to the Resistance only a few months after Cassian and Jyn had joined up surprised no one. It was amazing, Jyn thought, how a war had brought their family together again. She would have preferred that the war never occur, that her children never know the life that she and Cassian had before the Empire had been defeated, but she was glad their family was together, at least.

The Andors who were on base and available ate dinner together in the mess most nights. Tonight that consisted of Jaq, Euxor, Jyn, and Cassian. Dobeen and Biva were both off on missions, and Lev was working an evening shift in the infirmary. Euxor's own family remained in the Republic, and while he and Biva weren't married, the Andors considered him family. Since Euxor was almost always on base, working with Intelligence now due to his prior injuries from a First Order attack, he regularly joined whichever Andors (and occasionally Rooks) were on base.

"Are they always like this?" Euxor asked Jyn in amusement.

"Jaq, yes. Cassian only usually complains when the food is really bad or I cooked," Jyn replied.

"It isn't my fault you managed to burn a quarter of what you cooked," Cassian protested.

Jaq just grinned as he watched the interplay between his parents. He'd missed this, in the years he'd been in the Republic. Since the day Jyn and Cassian had taken him and Biva in, he'd been close to his parents. He only hoped someday, if he and Dobeen ever adopted children, he would have a similar relationship with them.

"Any word on when Dobeen and Biva will be back?" Euxor asked Jyn as he ate his own stew without comment on the food.

Jyn sighed lightly and shook her head. She helped head up Pathfinder training, the same division of the military she'd served in during her Rebellion days. Sending her own child out on missions not dissimilar from ones she'd once run was difficult, emotionally, but she could and did separate the Officer from the Mother, there was no other choice. Her daughter had defected willingly.

"All I can tell you is that they're under radio silence for another two days. Check-in is in three," Jyn told him. 

Biva and Dobeen were serving in the same unit, going into what was supposedly neutral territory, but on a planet they all knew the First Order held heavy sway. They were investigating another spate of kidnappings. On one hand, they all knew Biva and Dobeen would watch each others backs, on the other, it also meant more than one member of their family might be in danger. Two family members serving in the same unit was less than ideal, but the Resistance was stretched thin right now, in both supplies and personnel, and it forced the issue. Defectors continued to trickle in, but the Andors all had a feeling it would be awhile before the Resistance was at full strength.

"They'll be alright," Jaq told Euxor. "Though I'm hoping they get back home before they send my squadron back up again." He grimanced. "Dobeen and I haven't had more than a day and a half together in the past three months."

"You didn't often get more than that when we served with the Republic," Euxor pointed out. "At least now it's for a cause we can believe it."

None of them said what they were thinking, that you took what you could get when living in a war. Jaq had grown up hearing stories about how his parents sometimes went months without seeing each other, only to get a day or two before one of them was sent out again, unless someone was injured, and injury was the last thing he wished upon any Resistance soldier. 

"We can hope for more defectors soon, at least," Cassian said. "I've got it on good authority we should be getting another transport within the next day or two."

Euxor lifted a brow. He hadn't heard that rumor yet, but Cassian was higher up in the food chain of Intelligence than Euxor was.

"Then lets hope for that," Euxor said. He glanced around the table. "What are you all doing tonight?"

"We're turning in early," Jyn replied, casting a glance towards Cassian. Euxor didn't miss the faint smile on Cassian's lips and decided to take Jyn's words at face value.

"Wanna catch a holo with me then, Jaq?" Euxor asked, turning towards his lover's brother.

Jaq shrugged. "Might as well."

When Jyn and Cassian disppeared after dinner towards their own quarters, Euxor followed Jaq to the bunk that Jaq shared with Dobeen. Jaq grabbed a holofilm at random, some cheesy horror flick that would keep them occupied but didn't take a lot of brain power to watch. As Jaq settled onto the bed, Euxor sat on the rug on the floor and leaned back against the dresser. Jaq silently dug a package of snack nuts out from under the bed and poured some in a bowl before handing it to Euxor. Euxor nodded in thanks and turned his eyes back towards the screen, settling comfortably into the silence.

"So when are you going to ask Biva to marry you?" Jaq ventured after several minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Euxor asked, not glancing away from the screen. "Eventually. Biva and I have discussed it in passing. We'd like to wait until after the war, but given that things are just starting t heat up, I don't know how long that will be."

"Well don't wait too long," Jaq told him. "And don't wait until Biva's lying in a hospital bed to propose."

"Like you did?" Euxor asked in amusement. He shook his. "I won't. I'd prefer we both be uninjured or on painkillers when one of us proposes."

"Just think about it," Jaq suggested.

"I will," Euxor promised.


	3. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABY 37. Lev Andor has known the former Storm Trooper, Ghost for a few months now. He finds he's rather fond of her, actually, but doesn't interact with her very extensively beyond seeing her visiting patients during his rounds. Ghost decides this needs to change and takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/Lucas Arts
> 
> find me on tumblr: nytemere.tumblr.com

Lev sighed and rubbed his temples, a minor headache building as he made his rounds among the former Storm Troopers still in the medical wing. Four months ago had been chaos, dealing with a squad of defecting Storm Troopers who had been carefully screened by some of the Force sensitives on base (Jaq had been dragged into that, but Lev’s Force sensitivity was barely a blip on the radar, so he’d thankfully been spared that exercise). There’d been injured among them to tend, as well as the process of evaluating them by the mental health staff to match them up with a guide that would help them adjust to life in the Resistance.  
Finn Dameron had been, of course, in the thick of it, but he certainly couldn’t guide them all, and Lev had a feeling Finn’s husband, the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron, didn’t want Finn spending –all- his time leading around newly ‘reformed’ Storm Troopers.

Two of the former troopers remained in the medical wing, one with a back injury and one that had been brought in unconscious and remained so, but Dr. Kalonia seemed to refuse to give up on the man.

Lev had seen a lot of terrible injuries and death in his years as a Resistance medic, but the patients that always concerned him the most were those that remained on life support, only the beeping of the monitors telling the medics, doctors, and nurses that they were still alive. He’d been on rotation in the medical wing for most of the past two months, rather than out in the field with one of the ground troop squads. 

While Jyn and Cassian had a preference for their youngest son to be safe on base, despite being almost 30, Lev excelled as a battle field medic, one of those who kept his cool easily under pressure.

He paused at the last room in the hall, idly reading the plaque attached to the door. “Eyes,” it read; a nickname they’d been informed of by one of the other former troopers. None of them wanted to go by their First Order designations, and they’d be damned if he did either, even if he was unconscious. 

When he opened the door, he wasn’t entirely surprised to see a bronze skinned woman with red hair so dark it looked almost black sitting in the chair near the bed, her eyes scanning over a data pad as she read aloud to Eyes.

Lev moved deliberately towards the monitors that Eyes was hooked up to so that she could see him, knowing that she wouldn’t have heard him enter. Her hearing had been a causality of her last op, before defecting to the Resistance. 

Lev checked over Eyes’s vitals and made notes on his data pad before he turned to the woman. He tucked the pad under one hand and signed. ~~Good evening, Ghost.~~

Ghost paused in her reading and set her own pad down, lifting her hands to sign back. ~~Andor. How is he tonight?~~

~~Same as ever~~ Lev replied. 

Lev had been vaguely surprised, upon first meeting Ghost months, that anyone in the First Order knew sign language, since Ghost had told him the first time they’d met that the First Order would have disposed of her because of her handicap. She’d also explained, though, that sometimes troopers were required to interact with the general populace, and knowing additional languages helped you decipher what civilians were doing.

Lev had seen Ghost several times since she’d been released from medical. She’d regularly made a habit of visiting her former fellow troopers still in recovery. Now she was one of the few, other than Finn and Poe, who visited Eyes. 

~~The others are afraid to visit Eyes~~ she signed to him, as if picking up on Lev’s thoughts. ~~The Order would have already spaced him. They worry about him, but they are afraid, because of what the Order would have done.~~

Lev resisted the urge to wince. ~~We will not dispose of him here~~ he signed to her.

He actually saw a faint smile flicker over her lips. ~~I know.~~

Of all the former storm troopers on base, other than Finn, Ghost seemed to be the best adjusted. He knew she’d spent weeks with her assigned guide, Peli, learning her way around the Resistance. Now she was trying her hand in Intelligence, sometimes working with Lev’s brother-in-law.

Lev had noted idly that she’d made a deliberate attempt to greet him every time she saw him, though, or at least acknowledge him, even if it was just in passing in the hall while she was visiting former troopers.

~~I’m glad~~ Lev replied. He made a final note on his pad. ~~More rounds. Try not to fall asleep in here again~~

Lev had found her asleep in the chair in Eyes’s room more than once. Admonishments from other medics hadn’t done anything; she just kept coming back in the evenings, after dinner. Lev assumed she’d been fairly close to Eyes, perhaps forming one of those forbidden attachments, even though they’d both been Storm Troopers.

Or perhaps she was just worried and visiting a friend.

As he started to leave, Ghost placed a hand on his wrist, surprising him a moment, and when he turned to her, she signed, ~~When is your shift over?~~

~~An hour, if nothing happens~~ Lev signed.

“Meet me by the kitchens then, afterwards,” Ghost said aloud in a low voice. “If you will.”

Lev lifted a brow. This was new. “If you want,” he said carefully and clearly.

Ghost nodded, reading his lips with surprising ease. “See you then.”

Lev found himself curious why she wanted to meet with him as he completed his rounds and filed the last of his paperwork. He did get caught with one patient, but not quite an hour and a half later, he headed towards the mess. Regular meals weren’t served at this hour, but there was always some kind of food that could sit under warming laps or in drinks in coolers or healers that they could get.

Ghost was already there, with two mugs of some sort of fragrant tea. When, Lev thought idly, had she picked up on his habit of drinking tea after a shift was over to wind down?

He accepted the mug gratefully though, hands curling around the warmth as he sat down at the table across from here.  
~~How are you settling in?~~ he signed after the first few sips of tea.

~~I am learning~~ Ghost replied truthfully. ~~I have observed much, these past few months.~~  
Lev lifted a brow questioningly.

~~I have observed how members of the Resistance interact with their friends, their family members, others they care for~~ Ghost signed. ~~It is enlightening. In the Order, there is sex, there are interactions, but you cannot let yourself feel for the other person. It is a distraction, and too much attachment will get you reconditioned, or worse~~

Lev couldn’t suppress his anger at the First Order at the way that Ghost just casually related these facts to him.  
~~The First Order is wrong~~ he signed firmly. He forced himself to take another sip of tea.

~~They are~~ Ghost agreed. ~~But watching members of the Resistance has taught me how people do interact, when emotion is involved. When liking is involved.~~

Lev frowned faintly as his mind translated her signing. It was a bit imprecise, the language, at times, but he thought he understood most of her conveyance. ~~How one interacts with family they love, or friends they like or love?~~ he signed.

Ghost nodded, and she paused as if she was considering her words.

“That how you interact with someone you like, are attracted to, is different from how you interact with a friend,” Ghost finally said aloud.

Lev felt his heart beating a hint faster. ~~Well, yes~~ he signed. 

Lev admitted he had watched Ghost occasionally, thinking how calm she seemed, despite her circumstances, how she was always trying to help her fellow former troopers, and how she’d accepted her hearing loss far calmly than most would.

~~I am attracted to you~~ she signed, her fingers carrying a certain bluntness in the motions.

Lev glanced once at his tea, and then carefully at her. He knew she was waiting for an answer, but her expression was serene, as if she was very sure of herself right now.

~~I am attracted to you as well~~ he signed. It seemed easier to admit it in sign language, rather than having to say the words aloud.

~~Perhaps, then, we may spend more time together, outside of the medical ward?~~ she suggested. Ghost was smiling again, that faint smile he’d seen earlier that night.

~~That is not a bad idea~~ Lev let himself reply.

Ghost’s smile brightened. ~~I am glad you agree.~~


End file.
